Fates Child
by napo
Summary: Monica and Chandler decided to remain friends after london what if Monica has a small problem after they get together.C&M!


_Hey I'm just going to start this one don't worry ill gave another update soon for de other one!_

_Set after London……_

"Hey does Chadnler have a black tie I could borrow for my date tonight" Ross enquired as he set down to greet his friends on the couch.

"He is coming in a minute, ask him" Joey replied annoyed he had to take time out from munching on muffin to answer his question

Monica squirmed in her seat thinking of Chandler joining them in a few months. It had been a month since London and their one night stand, she had told Chandler she hoped that would be it. Every time she thought back on when she said that to him she wondered with a niggling sense of self doubt whether his voice had been tinged with disappointment.

"Hello Children" Chandler greeted Ross, Joey and Moinica.Noticing that the only space available was beside Monica Chandler turned a shade of crimson as he sat down beside her.

"Hi" Monica replied trying to keep it cool.

"SO what are ye all up to tonight" Chandler asked nosily.

"Well me and Joey have dates, so we are going to get ready in a few minutes" Ross replied proudly that he had a date.

"Ok Ross get over it you have a date" Monica rolled her eyes.

Chandler looked over at Monica and laughed in appreciation adding "So Ross what does she lecture in and Joey what magazines has she been on the cover of"

"Very funny, well Chandler the last time you had a date New Kids on the block were ate the top of the charts" Ross replied.

"Hey leave my buddy alone, didn't you get some action in London" Joey asked.

Monica nearly choked on her muffin as she realised she was the bit of action in question.

"Joe I was kidding with you did you not know" Chandler tried to cover himself up.

"Kidding, why would you say it was the best you have ever had and then lie?" Joey asked confused.

"Because its been so long for him that's why" Ross replied "Come on we better go Joey we have DATES" He shot a mocking look at Chandler.

Chandler looked over at Monica apologetically as Ross and Joey left.

"Listen mon I'm so sorry, I didn't tell Joey it was you he just sort of knew that I had slept with someone" Chandler shook his leg nervously as he looked over at Monica who seemed to be gazing into the distance with her coffee mug warming her hands.

"Its ok I know what he is like, besides as long as I was the best you ever had" she said trying to lighten the situation.

"Môn, look I'm sorry about the way everything has been but can we please try and go back to normal you know what it was like before, I feel awkward when I see you"

"I know, listen I really want to talk about this, but can we do it later because I have to meet Rachel now" Monica said as she got up from the seat.

"Monica" Chandler said sternly as she got up.

"Fine she said call over later if you want" Monica rolled her eyes at him.

"Môn" Chandler yelled as he entered her apartment like so many other times except this time was so different.

"Yeah"She replied from under her quilt on the couch.

"I just wanted to talk about everything, you know us "Chandler said as he sat down beside her.

"Chandler since when are you the talking type" Monica moaned.

"Since you decided to stop talking to me"Chadnler replied getting annoyed at her reluctance to talk about the situation

"That's a bit unfair ,Chandler, its hard you know sleeping with one of your best friends and then having to see them every day"

"Yes I don know because it happened to me too"He snapped back.

"Yeah well its different for guys,plus I initiated it so ,,,"

"So what you were also the one who decided it couldn't go any further, if you remember" Chandler retorted

"Chadnler please don't,,, agh oww,"

"Whats wrong"Chadnler said transiting from anger to panic in a second

"Mon are you ok"He asked as Monica recoiled on the couch in pain holding her stomach.

"Chandler call an ambulance please it hurts I cant move" Monica cried.

"Ok Ok hold on" Chandler cried.

Rachel came bounding up the stairs happily after her day at work, she gasped upon entering the sitting room to see two ambulance men in a room carrying Monica onto a stretcher with Chadnler in tow.

"Chandler what's happening" Rachel gasped.

"I dunno she had really bad stomach pains, asked me to ring the ambulance and then she passed out" Chandler explained panic stricken.

"Ok ill go with ye to the hospital" Rachel gasped.

"Sorry mam only one other person with her in the ambulance" One of the crew replied.

"you go, ill follow in my car" Chandler relented knowing that Rachel was desperate to make sure Monica was ok ,at least he could go in his car he thought to himself.

Chandler came running down the hall as fast as possible after finding out where Monicas room was to find an ashen Rachel in the hallway.

"Sorry I'm so late I got caught in traffic and their was a crash"Chadnler said explaining his being an hour late.

"Did they say what was wrong with her,ive been going outta my mind in the car I forgot my cell,Rach are you ok,is mon ok" Chandler asked.

"Chandler, Monica had miscarriage" Rachel said dumbfound

"What a miscarriage, so you mean she was pregnant" Chandler said the colour draining from his face as he registered what Rachel was saying to him.

"Yeah"Rachel said

"Oh my god are you serious is she awake, can we see her, will she be ok,Is god"Chadnler said as he sat his face in between his two hands on the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Yeah we can go in in a few minutes, I cant get through to Ross and Joey and Phoebe is in Boston Mike flew her out for a surprise so I don't wanna tell her"

Monica looked up as she saw Rachel slip inot her room. She was in shock, in the space of two hours she had gone from a niggling feeling she could be pregnant to a miscarriage and had fought with Chandler in the mean time.

"Hey,honey how are you" Rachel asked going over to hug Monica.

"I'm fine is anyone else here" Monica enquired

"Yeah actually Chandler is outside he wants to know if he can come in, if you want him to" Rachel asked sensing Monica might want to be by herself.

"Chandler knows what happened does he" Monica said a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Yeah he was really worried Mon he was there when you got sick so I couldn't leave him wondering what was wrong with you, do you mind"

"No,he would find out anyways wouldn't he" Monica agreed. "He can come in if he wants to"

Chandler scanned Monicas face as he entered her room a few minutes later.

"Hey"he said gently

"Hi"

"Listen Monica I am so sorry" He said going over to give her a hug.

"Its fine" Monica said looking down at her blanket.

"How are you feeling" He enquired unsure of what to do,he was pretty certain the baby was his but couldn't comprehend the fact that all this had happened in the last two hours.

"I'm a bit sore but I'm fine" Monica whispered.

"Do you need me to get you anything" He replied

"No I'm oh"Monica replied meekly.

The silence was interrupted by the buzzing of Rachel's phone,

"Sorry guys I got to take this its Phoebe I left a message for her" Rachel explained as she left the room.

"So Rachel told you what happened" Monica asked.

"Yeah"Chadnler whispered.

"It was mine wasn't it" Chandler probed already knowing the answer.

"Yeah,I'm so sorry Chandler" Monica replied quietly

"Hey its not your fault" Chandler went over to her bed grabbing a tissue and wiping the tears running down her cheek.

_Ok that was just an idea I can continue or use as a stand alone what do ye think.!!!!_


End file.
